Carlii Onasi
:"All I've ever wanted to be is a Jedi like my sister. There's nothing else I'd even consider doing." ''- Carlii Onasi Carlii Onasi was a Jedi Padawan during the Cold War. She is the youngest daughter of Dasha Onasi, Ambassador for Telos IV, and Orin Korr, retired Republic Navy Captain. She is the younger sister of Ceoh Onasi and Liana Onasi, and the youngest cousin of Kylah Onasi. She is the sister-in-law of Rhayven Onasi and youngest aunt to Seeha Onasi. She was named after Carli Onasi, the daughter of Grand Master Liana Suul and Admiral Carth Onasi. Biography :"Mom never told me why my name has an extra I. Not sure if that was done on purpose or someone messed up the spelling on my birth certificate. But it is what it is."''- Carlii Onasi Early Years Carlii was born in 3,661 BBY, the youngest child of Dasha and Orin. She was named after Carli Onasi, the only daughter of Master Suul and Admiral Onasi. By the time she was born, her older sister Liana and her oldest cousin Kylah were already padawans in the Jedi Order. Carlii bonded with her older brother Ceoh, spending much of her days following him around like a shadow. Despite being fifteen years younger, she considered Ceoh to be her best friend and often immitated everything he did. If she wasn't allowed to tag along, Carlii would throw fits until Ceoh agreed to take her with him. When Carlii was four, Ceoh enrolled in the Republic Military Academy on Coruscant, leaving Carlii alone with her parents. Not wanting to be alone, plus enamored with the lifestyle that Liana and Kylah were leading, Carlii asked her parents if she could be a Jedi. Later that same year, Carlii joined Liana and Kylah on Tython. Jedi Training Tython Like her sister Liana, Carlii showed a talent for dueling. She trained along side some of the best dueling masters in the Order. Carlii's impatience sometimes got the better of her, and she had to learn to calm down and focus before engaging an opponent. When Carlii was seven, Kylah came to Tython with an infant. The infant was Seeha, Ceoh's daughter and Carlii's niece. At first Carlii was jealous as Kylah and Liana both spent more time looking after Seeha than training her, but once she was included in caring for the baby, Carlii began to understand why Liana and Kylah were spending so much time with Seeha. She, too, offered to help take care of her niece, but Kylah wouldn't allow it stating that Carlii was too young to take on that kind of responsibility. Carlii was stationed on Tython when Darth Malgus attacked the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Like other younglings at the time, Carlii wanted to go to Coruscant and defend the capital from the Sith. But Liana told her no, Carlii would do better good by remaining on Tython and continuing to train than to head to Coruscant and engage in battle. Friends Unlike Kylah and Liana, Carlii was a very extroverted person and made friends easily. One of her friend was Alane Morain, an older padawan who shared the same interests and talents as Carlii. They often trained together. Carlii also befriended Thelissa Vicor and other padawans in the order. She became a ringleader of sorts, often leading expeditions into the Tython forests. Padawan In 3641 BBY, Carlii became a padawan to her older sister Liana. She lived on Liana's ship, their training taking place between Liana's missions for the Jedi Council. She was honored to be her sister's padawan and did her best not to disappoint. Personality and Traits Carlii was a very extroverted person who was often described as impatient and headstrong. Her masters referred to her as "a handful," although acknowledged her talents in the Force. She looked up to Liana and Kylah as ideal Jedi Knights, and hoped to be as powerful as them. Powers and Abilities SWTOR Class and Spec Carlii is a Jedi Guardian speced in the Defense Tree. Armor and Weapons Carlii wears a family-owned set of armor, passed down from Jedi to Jedi. The armor was rumored to have been built by Carli Onasi, her namesake, but the records are unclear whether the armor was built or purchased by her, or given to her as a gift. After completing her padawan trials, her sister Liana presented her with a lightsaber rumored to have belonged to Master Suul's daughter, with a blade that glowed a golden color. Liana believed this to be the rumored Heart of the Guardian crystal, a crystal that Master Suul had given to her daughter. Carlii treats the weapon with care and respect. But the hilt was old and worn, and afraid that damage would come to it, Carlii added an outer hilt to the original saber. Family *Dasha Onasi - Mother *Orin Korr - Father *Ceoh Onasi - Brother *Liana Onasi - Sister *Kylah Onasi - Cousin *Rhayven Onasi - Sister-in-law *Seeha Onasi - Niece Also Seen In Earthdawn Character Inspired By Carlii is named after Carli Onasi, the daughter of Liana Suul and Carth Onasi. Carli is a composite of the names Carth (Car) and Liana (Li). Her personality is inspired by Scootaloo, a character in the television show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Carlii portrait.jpg|Carlii on Tatooine Carlii hk2.jpg|Carlii and HK-51 Category:Republic Characters Category:Onasi Family Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy